


A Boxers Wish

by TheUnderground15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist!Levi, Badass Levi, Boxer!levi, Depressed!Eren, Eren Is a Tease, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy for a bit, Genderfluid!Eren, I post kinda slow and I'm sorry about that, M/M, Musical!eren, and nerdy, angsty, but Carla is chill, eren is needy, fun times, his family are kinda ass holes, levi is romantic, levi kicking ass, this is random, will get to sexy times soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnderground15/pseuds/TheUnderground15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a professional boxer and has one wish, to find a lover that could put up with him and his life. Eren is a genderfluid boy who works at a pet store and has his issues but wants a lover that could protect him. When the two met, they immediately felt an attraction. Will the two of them be able to keep each other close or let their nerves keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi's wish

"And the winner is none other, than the Corporal!" 

A loud voice boomed throughout the area. In the centre, there was a large box shaped platform with a fence line around the edges and two corners that had stools for each competitor. On the platform stood the Corporal, a man at 5' 3, weighing at 160lbs with sharp features and looks that could kill. The mans body was built for agility but he had muscle to throw a heavy punch. His eyes narrowed down at the other man unconscious on the floor and he sneered at the man before the announcer lifted his arm up and continued talking about the Corporals win. Sweat dripped down said mans face and into his eyebrows as the press and his team mates ran towards him. He was handed a towel and he started to wipe the sweat from his brows. 

"Corporal, what are you going to do now?" 

"Corporal! Do you have someone waiting for you at home?"

Interviewers and hopeful people yelled praise and question towards him as he walked off the platform, his teammates in tow, and out the door to his room where he would shower. They walked down a hall while the group behind him kept talking about the win. The raven haired man took off his boxing gloves, then the wrap around his hands and rubbed the raw surface. When they reached the change room all of them entered and said man began stripping from his sweaty clothes. 

"Levi, you rocked out there tonight!" Petra, a young, small, ginger haired women informed him. Her eyes glistened with praise and approval. 

"Ya, you were awesome Levi! Just throwing punches like it was nothing. Bam! Pow! I am the shortest enemy you've ever feared!!!" Levi's oldest friend yelled and continued to make sounds and actions of him throwing punches. 

"Shitty-glasses. Stop." Levi said tiredly and held her face between the fingers of one of his hands. The rowdy brunettes eyes widened and she broke out in a smile. 

"You love me." She said confidently before she kissed the tip of his nose and slapped his rear. "Now get in the shower stinky!" 

"Tch." Was all he answered and he walked into the shower in the corner of the room. Everyone cleared the room and he finally let himself relax under the hot, steamy water coming from the shower head. Levi sat kneeling in the shower and started to think about the evening and the questions he was asked. For some reason, the press had taken an interest in his love life; trying to find out who was waiting for him to return home and share his love with. Levi couldn't even think about finding a lover. No one would be able to deal with his cold exterior constantly, no one would be able to handle him always being beaten and bruised from his sport. He had no spare time for dates and maintaining a relationship. Not only that, but he swung for the same team and there weren't a lot of men that caught Levi's attention. Besides, he was happy living with his old family from France, an excitable and beautiful mahogany haired sister and a cocky but brilliant as hell brother. He cared for both of them very much and would never let anything happen to either of them. 

But what if he were to take a lover, hypothetically? Who would he look for in a guy? Definitely not a twink figure, but lean and a small bit of definition, stupid but smart at the same time, charming but shy at times. Levi pondered on a word and decided that he wanted different. Someone who was different and kept things interesting for him. As the water ran down his tattooed arms and down a firmly chiseled chest, Levi washed his body down aggressively and then stepped out. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he used another to dry his hair off. In the mirror adjacent to the shower, Levi saw the expanse of bruises on his form and cringed at some that hurt while moving his arms. 

He changed into a pair of loose fitted black jeans and a dark red sweatshirt. He slipped on a pair of dock martins and a dark jean jacket before he puts on a pair of black sunglasses and he makes sure he looked appropriate before leaving his change room. Out the hall stood Petra, Aruro, Erd, Gunther, Hanji and Erwin, his companions that followed him throughout the stages in his life as friend and as trainers. The five of them were playing around with each other, teasing every little thing each other did while Erwin stood looking stoic as ever. Erwin was an old competitor with Levi, the two hated each other's guts and fought rematches all the time when they were rising in the boxing community. It wasn't until an unfortunate event where Levi broke Erwin's nose that the two became unthought friends. 

"Come on Levi, time to go get some ice cream!" Hanji exclaimed and readjusted her thickly rimmed glasses that were perched on her nose. 

"Nah, I just want to go home." Levi said before turning away from the group and pulling his hood up over his head. He never really enjoyed group outings after a match, he just wanted to relax at home and eat some pickles. What? He liked the vinegar taste. The world outside of the arena was beautiful to Levi, he appreciated the different tones and values in the greens and blues that surrounded everybody. The raven loved watching everything in nature for new and colourful findings, he originally wished to pursue a carrier of art and he was a mighty fine sketch artist but he could never find the way to portray the colours he saw in his art. The man walked peacefully through the slightly chilly weather that threatened to bite through his jacket, the sun did nothing to add warmth to the air. Levi's thoughts were filled with the date to come, Isabel's birthday. The red head would constantly bug Levi about getting an animal, "it would be more fun!" she argued. Levi's answer was always no because animals brought mess and disaster for the raven due to his cleaning problem. If he were to get a pet, he would prefer a cat that was hairless, no fur to pull out of the couch. 

His walk fastened in pace and he walked down town till he found a pet store. The name was 'Companions for Life' and Levi opened the glass door. A chime ringed throughout the surprisingly tidy store and he stepped into the warm building. Birds sat in cages near the wall and shelves that held food and snacks to small toys were in even rows in front of the door. A till was to the left and behind it was a large fish tank with many different coloured fish and an assortment of decorations that were along the bottom. 

"Hello?" He yelled out into the store and the sound of boxes dropping came from the back room. "Shit!" A hushed yell sounded and Levi smirked a little bit. The door hidden by a large picture of a dog opened and a boy came out stumbling over his feet. When he got his balance, he rubbed his clothes clean and looked up at Levi, red covering his face and neck. 

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The brunette asked and placed an honest smile on his face. The brunette wasn't bad looking, a round face with big eyes and nice cheek bones. Shaggy and short hair stuck around the boys head and he was tall and lean, but his body was obviously firm. Piercings adorned his ears and an eyebrow piercing sat nicely on his brow. Levi's eyes shifted to the boys shirt and saw his name. 

"Eren, I'd like to see what you have for hairless cats." The boys eyes widened and he nodded his head. 

"Yes! Follow me!" He said with a wave of his hand and led Levi to the back of the store. "We have a new litter here of Sphynx kittens, they are a nice breed and can be very playful." Levi nodded his head while he thought about it. 

Some questions came into Levi's head. "Is there a difference to male or female care?" 

Eren took a second to think then replied. "We recommend that you get your animals fixed due to the overpopulation and the easier care for them, especially male. If you get a male, they can be territorial and urinate to claim it's territory. Also, because they are male they'll be.. Excited? Sometimes. Females won't be as much of an issue for bein territorial but it helps to fix them so they don't have kittens." 

Levi thought over this information for a few seconds. No way in hell was he going to let a feline urinate it's way to the top in his apartment with his siblings. "I'll get a female kitten." 

"Okay come with me, you can pick one out. If you'd like, after you've made your choice I can help you find some stuff for care?" Eren stated as he led Levi to the cage with the kittens. 

"Sure." Levi took a few minutes to look over the kittens. Some were smaller than the others and others had more energy. One he saw reminded him of Isabel and he chose that one. Eren put him in a portable cage and helped Levi find food, toys and litter for the kitten. The brunette led them to the till and checked everything in before asking if there was anything else he needed. When Levi said no, he paid and carried the new companion to his appartement only fifteen minutes away from the store. 

When he arrived home it was empty and he placed the carrier case on the table while setting the stuff up for the new animal. Levi couldn't stop thinking about the boys eyes and how they were such a colour that Levi couldn't even begin to fathom how to make that colour when painting. He smiled, that boy was something that caught Levi's attention, he was different.


	2. The Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Our baby, Erens, POV!!! He meets Levi, Explains his life a bit and introduces the cutie couple of ArminXJean :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... HOLY SHIT 354 reads??? Ummm, thank you all so much for all the kudos and bookmarks too!! I am really interested to see how the two will progress! SECONDLY IM SO SORRY!! I havent posted this because im really focused on school stuff and wifi can be a butt... I hope you all like this little side of eren!

"Hey mom, dad?" Eren asked for her parents attention as they sat in the living room. Her father looked up at her from his book that sat on his lap and her mom stopped her knitting beside the fireplace, the flame that was lit being the only form of light for the room. Erens palms were sweaty and she was shaking slightly. Her muscles were tense and her feet were cold, she was very fearful for how the evening would turn out. 

Eren’s hands wrung themselves together and her shoulders were rolled in, her head tilted to the ground a bit. "I-I uh... Have some thing I want to say..." Her eyes looked up and saw the concern and puzzled looks from her parents. Her mother had completely packed away her knitting supplies and her dad had closed his book. 

"What is it, son?" Grisha asked, his tone of voice worried Eren and she visibly flinched at being called son. Eren feared the most out of telling her parents, she was afraid of them not understanding and kicking her out or disowning her. 

"I'm.. I'm genderfluid." Eren squeaked out and his body went from unconfident to pure fear, it rolled in on itself even more than before and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. The room was silent except for the snapping of the wood in the fireplace, Erens breathing was erratic and she felt like she couldn't breathe through the tension that was suspended through the air. Her father was first to react, not in any positive way either. He stood from his seat on the couch and stormed up to Eren before grabbing her cheeks in one hand, holding her head straight up. 

"I. Will. Not. Have. A freak. In. My house." Grisha's anger rolled off of him in waves and the pain from his hand made Eren’s face swell and the cheeks go numb. Eren’s eyes flooded with tears. Freak. She was a freak, she couldn't even decide what gender she was. Eren’s chest hurt, she swore that that day truly broke a piece of her heart and it couldn't be brought back. 

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

A blaring alarm woke Eren up that morning, his window open and sunlight poring through the glass left little space in the room to be dark. It was obviously going to be a day where the weather would be nice for a while, possibly the entire day. Eren let a small smile take place on his face to have confidence to move out of bed and towards what the day held for him. He rolled, literally, out of his warm bed sheets and made his way from his simplistic bedroom down the pale blue hallway towards his bathroom. When Eren reached the colder space, he saw in the mirror a guy, he saw who he was today. Eren ran a comb through his hair and tried to correct the way it stuck out in every direction from his head. The brunette gave up after a while with an annoyed sigh and placed the comb in the drawer of the counter below him. His phone remained on the counter where he placed it to be charged for the next day and he checked to see if he missed anything. 

2 Missed calls from Coconut<3

Eren just stared at his screen, why would his friend call that early in the morning. After unlocking his phone with a lock screen of his best friend Mikasa and him, he texted a short reply to Armins phone calls. Eren removed the phone from the charging station and looked through his play list and chose his favourite song, "I know you" by Skyler Grey The slow music calmed Eren and he just loved listening to her voice. Erens time to enjoy the song was cut short because he needed to get ready for his job at a local Pet Store a family friend got him, Hannes. Hannes was an older gentleman who had been friends with Eren’s mother since she was a child. The man spent so much time with Eren as he grew up that Hannes was like a second, and more accepting, father to him. Since Eren needed money to pay for his university classes of Psychology and Anthropology, Hannes recommended he worked in his store. 

Eren changed into a pair of black worn skinny jeans, they were his favourite pair after all, and a dark blue collared shirt that had his name stitched into on his left pectoral. Eren double checked his looks before leaving his decently sized apartment that he came across with a good price. The apartment had two rooms, one currently being his music room so he had a space to practice. Down the hall, the living room had two dark brown couches which were angled towards the tv that resided in the corner of the room. The windows had brown black out curtains and the walls were a light grey, the floor was carpeted but changed into linoleum where the kitchen started. The kitchen had black countertops and cherry red cupboards, all appliances were stainless and on the countertops stood a coffee maker and a toaster. A wooden table stood in the middle of the space with four chairs that sat around it. Eren prided himself with being a relatively clean person, he always tried to keep all surfaces tidy. Eren couldn't afford a car to drive to work but he took advantage of the weather and walk to work, even though it was a 25 minute walk. He enjoyed the heat from the sun and the sounds of leaves rustling, or the sounds of birds tweeting. Eren has always loved sounds, which is why he spent so much time with his instruments. The fact that everything carried a type of voice fascinated Eren and he was also fascinated with humans or more specifically the brain and how it took everything in. Anthropology and Psychology are two things that he's majoring in University. The constant flow of homework and studying tired him out, but long walks like these woke him up again. 

The walk to the shop was entertaining for Eren and Eren arrived at the older building labelled 'Companions for Life', he walked around to the back through the alley beside it and unlocked the back door. He turned the light on when he walked in and looked around the back room at the products he'd have to put away that day. Eren generally worked alone, not that he couldn't work well with others, he just had fights with another worker there. Jean Kirstein, the two-toned dumbass. Though Eren couldn't complain too much because said horse was dating his best friend Armin, a cute, small, button-nosed bookworm that was terrifying to even offend. Yes, he was tiny, but that boy could sass anyone out. There were other workers, but Eren preferred being alone and Hannes respected that. Eren made his way through the shelves to the front of the store and unlocked the glass door and flipped the closed sign to open. He walked around the shop and tidied up some bags that were out of place and made sure to add and take off notice of sales on products in the store. The day was relatively slow, barely anybody came into the store and Eren was bored out of his mind. He'd play apps on his phone, no fun, he cleaned the shop two times and still no cure. The boy was tired and wanted to rest but he still had hours in his shift to fill. Eren looked out the large windows of the shop and watched people walk down the sidewalk carrying large bags stuffed with new things and clouds as they moved with the wind. With one earbud in, he listened to some Metallica and nodded his head subtly with the songs. His fingers tapped at the desk, following the rhythm of "Enter Sandman", one of his favourites by them. 

The weather outside changed. Wind was blowing more harshly and the air became a little colder than the temperature in the morning. Erens favourite weather was when it began to rain, where the air is chilly and it leaves a moist feeling in his nose when he breathed. Eren eventually thought of tackling a couple boxes in the back room so he maneuvered himself through the full shelves towards the 'secret' back door and went into the back room. After shutting the door behind him he saw brown boxes stacked upon one another with different labels: "Fish Food", "Dog Toys", "Collars". Something for everything was shipped in- Hannes always liked to be prepared for customers. Eren took out a pocket knife from a tool kit that sat on a desk in the back and cut the lines of tape that held the box top shut. He removed everything from one box, placed the box off to the side and moved onto another box, a new pile of cardboard beginning. A loud ringing went through the store and Eren put down the knife and turned but tripped over a box. 

"Shit!" He yelled but quickly shushed himself, what if the customer heard him? Would they mind? Eren took to walking out the door and he made eye contact with a shorter man, raven black hair and he had the smallest of smirks on his face. The man noticed, the brunette just felt embarrassed now. Eren put a smile on his face and asked the man if he was in need of assistance, who replied asking for a hairless cat. It was obvious to Eren that this man had no idea what he was doing. Eren appreciated when the male asked questions and added more things to the list for the little kitten. It showed to him that he wouldn't be selling the pet to just anyone who wanted a companion. During this time, Eren took small peeks at the man and he couldn't agree more that this man was ripped, and attractive. A few small bruises showed along his cheek bone but that was the only flaw on his face that Eren could see. Despite his shorter stature, The man walked with an air of strength and confidence which had Eren wanting to share in that. When the male left with the kitten Eren felt lonely again. He watched the retreating form of the male down the sidewalk and let out a sigh.

Absentmindedly Eren began playing and poking at his three earrings on his left ear, something he did when he felt nervous or anxious. Eren didn't notice the two forms walking into the storm until a familiar smell reached his nose and arms wrapped around his waist.

"Eren!!" A loud voice yelled and Eren cringed at how close it was to his ear. Another voice mumbled a hello. 

Eren pulled away from the body and saw the bright blonde hair of his best friend, behind stood horse face. "Hey Arm" Eren greeted him and shook the hair on his friend's head. Armin knocked Eren's hand away from his hair and fake scowled. 

"Well, that was rude." Armin placed his hand against his hip and put all the weight on his left leg.Here comes sassy Armin, Eren thought. 

“You love me!” Eren said and Armin’s baby blue eyes looked him over skeptically. Jean’s eyes rolled and he wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulder. “So, Arm and I were thinking you’d like to go to a boxing match with us? We won tickets.” Jean spoke while putting his hand in his jeans to pull out three tickets. 

Eren’s eyes widened. “W-what?” His voice shook a bit and Eren’s body folded into itself from his shoulder. The thought of two people fighting didn’t bother Eren because he fought a lot during high school, it was the people around him that bugged him. How they yelled for more blood and were very aggressive to getting to the front due to the lack of seats in the arena in their town. The fists and yelling reminded Eren of his father and he could never find a happy memory with the man to replace the ones that haunted his head.

“Come on Eren, we’d look out for you.” Armin explained and his expression softened after understanding what made Eren even more anxious. Armin jabbed his elbow into Jeans gut and Jean looked at him in confusion. The smaller of the two cleared his throat and motioned to Eren with his eyes, Jean seemed to get the hint and he came to a conclusion.

“I’ll make sure nobody hurts you Eren, I know you’re nervous about that.” Eren took a few seconds to contemplate his answer and he sighed, his hand finding purchase on the back of his neck. “I guess I’ll go…” Armin eyes lit up and a large smile found purchase on his face. “Who’s even fighting?” Eren was curious.

“The Corporal VS The Commander.” Jean explained while handing a ticket over to Eren. “These two fight constantly, always rematches.” Eren took the thick paper in his hands and looked at the information. The two names were familiar to Eren because they were the talk of the town whenever they fought but Eren had never seen what either of the men looked like. 

Corporal VS Commander  
“The fight continues!”  
Thursday evening, september 30th @ 7:30

The fight was scheduled a week from the current date and Eren assured the two that he could get that night off. The three of them talked for a while longer about the university and projects they had yet to start whereas Armin talked about the ones he has already finished. A customer came in and Eren had to help them so the couple said their goodbyes. Once Eren finished helping the older lady, he returned to the back room and stared at the remaining boxes to be cleared. With a huff of air, Eren bent down and picked up the broken down boxes and carried them to the dumpster out back in the alley. 

Eren wiped his hands on his pants. ‘I wonder what it will be like.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos and such are loved and I have a question. Please, please please tell me how you like my version of erens mind. I normally RP as Levi cause i kinda think like the man but i have little idea how to write as eren....   
> <3


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the fight   
> Tiny jearmin  
> Levi fighting like a badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm such an ass! I'm sorry for making you guys wait but I wanted a... Quality? Chapter and life has been in the way lately... I apologize and I hope you all will like and share and comment and shit... Thanks!!

The day started off as a nerve wracking one for Eren, his body was tense and his mind kept coming up with different scenarios which ended badly every time for the upcoming event that evening. He could arrive with Armin and Jean and lose both of his friends and find himself under a mirage of fists. Somebody could point out his being gender fluid and suddenly everyone would be against himself. Or the worst, Armin and Jean ditching him because they are tired of him. Erens never really been confident or had any self-esteem. He has always thought the worst of situations because that's all his brain could process. When Eren got out of his bed and touched his cold floor, he immediately made his way to his shower to find some warmth. As he turned the water on, he stripped himself of his old night shirt and boxers before stepping under the light spray of warm water. After deeming himself clean enough he left the shower in favour for a towel and as he dried himself off, the theme song for the Legend of Zelda began ringing. Eren grabbed the phone and saw a picture of a stallion. Sliding his finger across the screen, he answered the call. 

“Hey horse face.” Eren greeted while wiping the back of his neck with the towel. 

“I'm going to let that slide today.” Jean's voice said through the phone with an annoyed sigh. Eren smirked 

“Why, is yellow coconut nearby?” Eren asked cockily as he walked down the hall back to his room where he hung his towel on his door to dry and began grabbing a pair of boxers. 

“Actually yes. And yellow coconut will kick your ass if you call him that again!” Another voice called out and was followed by snickering from Jean. 

“Oh, h-hey Armin!” Eren said with a nervous laugh. 

“Hmph.” Eren could practically see the eye roll and he cringed a bit. “What's your pronouns today?” 

Eren walked over to his mirror and stared at himself. He definitely felt a guy today. Eren tried to smile at his reflection but he found the corner of his mouth twitching in an attempt. Eren sighed before continuing his conversation. “He/him.” 

“Okay, cool. So we can pick you up early, and we can grab something to eat at the Roadhouse?” The roadhouse was a restaurant nearby the arena and was famously known in town for its pre game deals for the sports fans. 

Eren thought about it for a second before answering. “Sure, why not?” 

“Great! I'll text you when we’re close to your place.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Eren hung up after Armin and Jean's dismissal. He placed his phone on his dresser before pulling on the tight boxers. Eren then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a large, black and white striped sweater which almost covered his entire hand in length. After putting his clothes on, Eren grabbed his glasses off his bedside table and slid them on. His glasses were slightly rounded and had black rims. Eren enjoyed wearing his glasses because his mother picked them out for him before his leaving. Sure, he's had to have them changed since he left because his eyesight got worse and he needed a stronger pair, but he got the same frame. Eren made sure he looked decent before putting a pair of black socks on and changing his earrings from loops to studs. Eren left his bedroom in search for some food and once he reached the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl and some plain cereal. As he sat down with his bowl of cereal on the table he thought about how empty his apartment was. The sounds that could be heard were those of electricity working the fridge or his TV and the sound of his spoon hitting the spoon. The space felt alone and plain. There was coloured furniture and paintings that covered spots of the wall and his friends came over regularly, it just felt so lonely in this space. Eren had thought about getting a roommate but he wouldn't be able to handle it unless they were romantically involved. He'd want to talk to them about everything and want to be able to cuddle up with them. Eren was a very physical lover. If it was just being near the person, he'd be very happy. Eren just sighed and put his dishes inside his kitchen sink.

After checking the time, he saw that he had three hours till the match so that meant he had an hour to kill before Armin would come and pick him up. Eren plunked himself down on his couch in front of the TV and took the remote in his hand. Once he turned on the system he changed the program to netflix and proceeded to watch ‘Your Lie In April’. A new anime he started and he truly enjoyed it. The whole panic he felt in his core and sadness with it whenever the main character felt like he was drowning made Eren anxious but as soon as everything fell back into place, his body would feel weightless and everything was right in the world. Eren could easily call it one of his favourites yet. A few episodes later and his phone rings announcing Armins arrival and he slides on a pair of black converse. He checked himself out in the mirror before leaving his apartment and locked the door behind him. Eren walked down the stairs of his building and when he reached the bottom he walked out the large glass doors. He began walking down the sidewalk, bare of anybody except for the few people walking into the buildings down the road. When he turned the corner, he saw the Volkswagen van belonging to Armin. 

A hippy bus as Eren liked to call it. It basically looked like the Mystery Machine without the 80s colours and it was a pale yellow colour with curtains over the windows on the side windows. The paint was chipping in some places but Armin claimed it added character and it's how his grandfather gave it to him. Armin's grandfather was a great man, he was a kind and loving person. He was always proud of Armin and became a father figure to Eren after he left his own house and lived with the Arlets. Armin was sitting on the window frame of the front passenger seat with a big grin on his face and an arm out waving in an excited manner. Eren returned a small wave and sped up his pace to get to the car as Armin slid back into the passenger seat. Eren opened the long back door along the car side and sat down in the long light blue leather seat with evenly spaced stitch lines for design. After sliding the door shut he buckled himself in and greeted them. 

“Hey, you excited for the match?” Jean asked while turning the driving wheel and keeping his eyes on the traffic to pull out safely; God forbid he damaged Armins van. 

“Sure, it looks interesting.” Eren answered as he pulled his legs up and sat cross legged. 

“Come on! Sound happy Eren!” Armin tried making Erens attitude change. 

“I'm just hungry... That's all.” Eren lied and gave his friend a soft smile. Armin sighed and gave him a skeptical look before responding. 

“Well, since we're stopping at the Roadhouse for dinner you can get something to e-” the van was stopped and started again quickly and a horn ran. 

“Damn you!!” Jean yelled in anger and flipped another driver off. Armin gave Jean a look and Eren flinched knowing that face meant scolding.

“Jean! Be careful with my van you dumbass!” Armin yelled and Jean looked at him shocked. 

“I just saved it's ass! And I am being careful!” Jean yelled back and Eren sighed, rolling his eyes with a bemused smile on his face. He watched the two love birds bicker as he got comfortable in the seat. 

 

Levi arrived to the arena's gym before everyone else, today he had a match against the overgrown bush that was Erwin. Levi’s gym bag hung over his left shoulder and he wore a black tank top and a pair of loose fitting shorts for warm up. There weren't any lights on so he flicked a switch as he walked down the hall towards the training area. A loud sound came on from a generator and large,bright lights turned on over head. It lit up the cluttered space with punching bags laid down on the floor in a row, treadmills were put up and the makeshift boxing arena sat off to the right, away from the machines. Benches lined the wall between the water fountains and there were hooks to hang jackets on. Levi sat down on the bench and put his bag on the floor next to him. He leaned down and began changing his sneakers into a light pair of shoes, similar to those of practicing ballet, and stood up. He began stretching his arms: one stretch over his head, one across his chest, another behind his back. He changed to his legs and pointed one foot out straight and bent to the ground from his waist. After stretching his legs, Levi walked over to a treadmill and started at a slow leisurely pace as a warm up. 

While the speed continued to become faster, Levi thought about the situation that got the two men to fight. (Next chapter my loves ;] )

 

Eren, Armin and Jean arrived at the arena not too long after leaving the country themed restaurant. All three of them were stuffed and ready to witness the infamous fights between the two men. Jean parked the van in the large parking lot and all of them got out. When Armin got out, he made sure the van was locked and walked to Jeans side where they linked arms. Eren's hands found purchase in the pockets of his jeans and his shoulders hunched inwards. In front of him, he could see the ground of people waiting to get into the arena. Erens nerves started to skyrocket and the confidence in his steps changed to more timid and small steps. Armin noticed this and slowed down with Jean so they could all walk in as a group, Eren standing behind Jeans slightly taller form for comfort. Jean looked back at him and gave him a small smile of reassurance before looking forwards again. The three of them walked up to box office to hand in their tickets and they ended up mixed with the crowd. There were young children, boys and girls alike, wearing shirts with “The Commander” or “The Corporal” showing off who they vouch for. Some sat on shoulders of their parents or in their arms while resting their small heads on their parent's’ chest. Eren's heart swelled a bit at the obvious display of excitement and familial love. Eren's hand came forward and latched onto a piece of Jeans t-shirt, his knuckles turning white. 

Jean lead the two of them into the large building and inside there were kiosks set up with food and merchandise. Eren couldn't believe that the two people fighting would be that popular. 

“Hey, let's get some popcorn!” Armin said excitedly and practically skipped over to the kiosk selling fresh popcorn. Jean rolled his eyes jokingly at Armin, that blonde was obsessed with popcorn. Jean walked up beside Armin and pulled out his wallet and paid the three dollars for the large bag of popcorn. Eren stood to the side watching the two of them interact; Armin was smiling largely and went up to his tiptoes so he could kiss Jean on the cheek as a thanks. Jeans cheeks flushed and he kissed Armins head. The two walked over to Eren and led him towards the doors to enter the arena. 

The space was filled with music, mostly rock songs to add to the mood of the impending fight. The crowd was packed, people were trying to get close to the boxed in platform which stood three feet from the ground. A large megaton with large tv screens for people to see everything better. There were dimmed lights around the room except for the lights beaming down on the boxing ring. There were posts on the corners and three flexible bars covering each side. The atmosphere around Eren wasn't that bad, sure there were people getting very passionate and chanting but there were calm people around him. Eren was standing idly while people crowded around him even more and he started to feel nervous. His hand returned to Jeans shirt and he pressed a little bit closer. Suddenly screams rang out and the music stopped to be replaced with a song called “The Gun Show” by In This Moment, a favourite band of Erens. A spotlight came on and was pointed to a wall where a set of doors opened. A man walked out wearing a black and white striped shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. The man walked onto the platform and walked towards the microphone that dropped from the ceiling. 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman!” A loud voice boomed throughout the arena and more people let out excited screams. “Tonight, we will witness yet another match between the Corporal and the Commander!” 

Eren was focused on the man walking up to the platform with a dark green robe on and a group of people behind him. The man was tall and his hood was up, covering his face. The song changes when the man got close to the stage and a heavy metal guitar ran out with heavy drums. As he walked by, people were reaching out for him and he paid attention to some of the children. When the man got to the platform he jumped up and ducked under the ropes around it. He took off his hood and the robe was soon to follow. Underneath was a very chiseled and strong man, an eight pack that put other bodybuilders to shame. His blonde hair was parted to the sides with an undercut and he had strong cheek bones. He wore a pair of white shorts which hugged his thick thighs and Eren was struck by how large and handsome the man was. 

“Weighing at 202 lbs, and with a height of 1.88 metres… The Commander!!!” People cheered and chanted his name as he put his matching, white gloves and smiled out at the crowd, mouthguard already in his mouth. The music changed to a more commanding and strong beat which tore Eren's attention away the blonde man and to a man of smaller stature walking down with his own crew. 

This man wore a black robe and his body language screamed order and strength. What this man held in his walk proved that he could undermine his height and use his presence to an advantage. When he got up to the platform he stood in his corner and removed his own robe. Tattoos wrapped around the arms, a small tattoo was on his calf. This man was equally as chiseled and Eren was finding himself having a hard time with focusing on anything but the man. He reminded Eren of somebody he’d seen recently. The haircut and soft features with the strong jaw. The man flexed an arm in a stretch above his head and popped one hip out and his rear was tight against his black shorts. Eren's face flushed and he remembered right away- it was the man from the store. Now Eren's eyes had no shame while watching the him put his own gloves on and his black mouth guard. 

“Weighing at 143 lbs and with a height of 160 cm, The Corporal!!” More female shrieks rang out and it made Eren flinch. Unlike the Commander, the Corporal didn't pay too much attention to the crowd around him. 

“Now men, fight nice. Remember the rules.” The match keeper explained before stepping back and a woman wearing a very revealing and reflective dress walked across the platform with a sign that said ‘round 1’. A loud bell rang and everything was thrown into motion. Both men went into a new form, one foot in front of the other and their hands held up to protect their faces. Both men glaring at each other and moving slowly around each other. The larger of the two took the first move and punched towards the other but he blocked the punch with his forearm quickly. Erens was surprised by his speed and the force behind blocking the blows. Eren officially liked the raven haired man so much more. 

Sweat dripped down Levi's hairline and onto his face while he blocked the heavy hits from Erwin. Levi waited for the split second where Erwin lost his defense and punched him with as much force he could muster right on the face. He understood that with his small size, he had to be quick and hard with his hits. After his fist made contact with Erwin's cheek he backed away and threw his arm back to covering his face. Erwin retaliated by throwing a hook that hit Levi along his cheekbone and hit part of his eye. Levi was dazed for a second before he moved forward quickly and returned the hit with an uppercut which whipped Erwin's head back. the punches carried on back and forth, a few landing on each others eyes and a few bruising on their chests from the hard hits. Although Levis eye was closing from the swelling, Erwin was more bruised and when they called the first round Levi smirked and walked back to his corner after faking a jump forward for intimidation which was held back by the referee. 

“COR.POR.AL” the crowd chanted and Levis smirk remained, he had the crowds favour. When he got to his corner his crew of Petra, Hanji and Gunther sat with different items. Hanji, met him right away with a blade to cut under his bruising eye to lessen the bruising and Gunther held a towel under it while Levi used the spare to clean off his sweat a bit. 

“Keep it up short stack!!” Hanji said to him while cutting another spot. 

“Damn tree has a harder hit this time.” Levi said while taking the water from Petra who stood beside him with another if he needed it. 

“It's okay Levi, you've gotten faster!” Petra said, trying to think of a positive with this new information. Levi smiled at her and ruffled her hair with his hand before the bell rang again and round two started. 

The fighting now had a blood involved from punches to the nose, Levi swears he broke Erwin's and he'd have to apologize for that later. More blood poured from the cuts under both their eyes and harder hits were seen. The tension between both boxers was evident and the crowd could feel it. Come round three Levi sent Erwin to the floor. The man was having a hard time balancing himself and the referee held Levi back while he circled Erwin's body. On the count of ten, Levis arm was thrown up by the referee in victory and the crowd cheered loudly. Petra ran up to him first and hugged him around the waist because Levi was wavering a bit. Hanji squirted water into his face and Gunther followed with a towel. Levi was grateful for his team and when Erwin stood up, the two shook hands and nodded their heads to each other. Today, was another win for Levi.


	4. After The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ive been a dick for not uploading for almost a year on this fic but heres the fourth chapter!!! I also have a side fic that im working on, Ereri as well! Please give it a checking out ! Love you guys!!! @TheOddWolf Heres your chapter!!! aha

Eren’s body was still flowing with adrenaline after watching such a fight. It was obvious that both men knew each other well and that they had spent time to study each other's fighting styles and reaction time. Eren’s arms threw themselves up as he let out a joyful cry when the referee declared that the Corporal had won the fight. He watched as the ravens team ran onto the ring and the orange haired woman hugged him. Eren felt jealous of the girl, no. He felt envious. Eren wanted to be the one holding Levi after a victory; he wanted to be the one the raven would hold in return and kiss on the head. Eren watched as the muscles rippled with every movement the Corporal made and he loved how the man carried himself. 

“Ready to go, Eren?” Jeans voice interrupted his thoughts and he shook his head, looking at his friend. Eren was focused on the ring with the Corporal where photographers ran up to the raven and started taking pictures and the local reporters were trying to get their questions answered. 

“Uh-um, yeah.” Eren stuttered and he nodded at the same time, giving jean a weak smile. Jean smiled back at him and started walking to the exit while holding Armin’s hand with his own. Eren followed behind them through the crowd at a slow pace, keeping an eye on Jeans head to keep up. The crowd around Eren seemed to grow in size, everybody was taking up more space and the loud noise was ringing in his head, making his head hurt. Eren started to panic, suddenly Jean’s head seemed so far away and just kept getting smaller His breathing quickened, he could almost hear the rhythmic thumps of his heartbeat. In seconds, Eren had ran through the crowd to get away and find some space and silence. He pushed through the crowd, his breathing heavy. Eren found sanctuary out an emergency exit door and he let out a heavy breath when he felt the cold air touch his face. The sun outside had gone down and the only source of light came from the half moon and the lights on the walls outside the arena. Eren slid his back down the concrete wall and sat down on the cold ground. Eren sniffled and brought his hands up to his face to wipe away the tears he hadn’t noticed till then. He brought his knees up to his chest and he wrapped one arm around them as the other ran through his hair. A tap on the shoulder made Eren’s body jump and he looked in the direction of the touch with wide and afraid eyes. Natural red hair was the first thing Eren recognized before he took notice of the pale skin and hazel eyes staring at him in worry. “Are you okay?” a soft feminine voice asked him and the hand was taken off his shoulder.

Eren stared at the woman who was crouched down to be at the same level as himself. “Uh.. Yea, I’m fine.” The woman smiled at him and she put a hand out to him in greeting.

“My names Petra Ral, what’s yours?” Eren’s body language started to change from closed off to welcoming and happy. 

“Eren, Eren Jaeger.” He took her hand in his and shook it in return. Behind them, the back doors had opened and the rest of Levi’s crew had walked out, including Levi himself. Levi looked down at the brunette while putting on his leather jacket, he was curious as to why the young appearing man was talking with Petra. When the man looked up Levi recognized the youthful features and amazingly green eyes as the ones of the teen who worked at the pet store. The two made eye contact but Levis uninterested expression didn’t change whereas the boy had looked away quickly.

“What’s his problem?” Levi asked in his low, almost baritone voice as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. After taking one cigarette out of the pack, he brought it up to his lips and rested it between them before getting out his steel lighter.

“I have no problem.” Eren snapped back at Levi defensively. His eyes were filled with a look of fear and Levi simply raised a brow at the boy’s reaction, obviously this kid had issues. Hanji and Erd stood behind Levi and flinched when Eren snapped at Levi, expecting him to go over to the boy and to hit him or confront him

“Sorry for asking, brat.” He lit his cigarette and took a deep breath of it before blowing out some smoke from between his thin lips. As if it was the first day Levi met Eren, he was finding Eren to be attractive despite his tear stained face. Petra looked at Levi with an expression of surprise and the others had the same expression.

“Levi, that’s rude.” She scolded and Eren took the time to look the fighter up and down. The man’s muscles were large but proportional to the raven’s body and the black jeans he was wearing just showed how thick and strong his thighs and calves were. Eren continued up to see the loose navy shirt the raven wore and the leather jacket that hugged his form. Eren’s cheeks blushed when he looked up at the man’s face and saw how powerful his features made him appear. Eren’s heart pumped a bit faster at the man’s strong expression.

With another puff of hair, Levi took a hold of the lit cigarette between his index finger and thumb. “Your name is Levi?” Eren asked as if he was trying to receive confirmation. Levi just stared in return. 

“I'm sorry Eren, Levi doesn't tend to share his soft side.” she said with a glare in Levis direction, almost as if she was reigning in his reactions. “Let me help you up.” She ordered and her hands held onto the underside of Eren’s right arm, helping him stand with some support. Eren let Petra help him, she seemed like such a nice and kind person and it made him feel calm and happier. She helped Eren by standing on the tips of her toes so she could reach his hair properly to fix it easily.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Eren mumbled under his breath and gave Levi a nice smile, remembering that Levi had bought a cat not too long ago. “How’s your sphynx?”

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” Levi was shocked that the boy remembered him and he reacted like he normally would when he was distracted by something, or someone, and he started walking away with his arms crossed over his chest. The small sign of insecurity made Hanji giggle because she knew why and she looked at Eren. “Here sweetcakes.”

Hanji pulled a pen out of her long maroon coloured ponytail making her hair fall around her shoulders and she took a hold of Eren’s hand. After writing the digits to her cell phone, she wrote her name down above it and let go of Eren’s hand. “Shoot me a text soon.” Hanji smiled at the boy and skipped away after Levi. 

“Uh, ya... Sure.” He stuttered and Petra patted his arm before walking away with Hanji. Eren stared at the numbers written down on his hand, maybe he should text her. No. They probably didn't want to be friends, just wanted to console him. He dismissed the number by rolling his sleeve down the length of his arm and it covered his hands. The boy began walking along the side of the arena, running a hand over the rough concrete that made up the walls which bit at his fingertips. When he walked around the corner which would lead to the front he could notice the familiar heads of Armin and Jean, both standing off to the side of the large group of people. Jean was using his height to see if Eren was in the crowd while Armin was panicking. 

Eren walked up to the pair and he tapped Armin’s shoulder. “Hey...” He said calmly and Armin spun around to look directly at Eren. 

“God, Eren! I thought you were missing!” The blonde yelled out loudly and threw his arms around Eren’s waist to hug him tightly. 

“I thought I'd have to become Liam Neeson.” Jean joked but he sighed in relief, as much as he wouldn’t care to admit, he cared about Eren like a brother would with his own little brother and wanted to make sure he was safe and cared for.

“I'm the dumb daughter?” Eren asked somewhat offended as he rubbed Armin’s back and rested his chin on the soft shoulder. Armin pulled away and put his hands on Eren’s cheeks to look at his face properly.

“Have you been crying?” Armin’s eyebrows were drawn together in worry for the brunette. Eren just nodded his head and pulled away from Armin’s hold. 

“Just a small panic attack, I’m sorry for worrying you.” He looked at both Jean and Armin with a sincere expression and gave them both a small smile of comfort. “Can we get going?” Eren was feeling awkward just standing at the front entrance of the arena and he was shuffling from one foot to the other.

Armin smiled back and held Eren’s hand. “Of course!” He starting walking in the direction of his Volkswagen and Jean followed behind his boyfriend. Armin was talking to both Jean and Eren but Eren’s mind was elsewhere, completely ignoring his friend. 

Levi. Levi was what he was seeing in his mind. When he was thinking of Levi he imagined pale pink tulips, strong eyes framed with delicate black lashes, a harsh undercut but soft hair overtop making his appearance less threatening. He imagined how calloused Levis pale hand would be in his own soft ones. Eren knew now that he wanted to get to know Levi; he wanted to be able to be in Levis company and in his arms. Everyone knows about Eren’s determination, and he was determined to be with the ravenette.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a judo and comment cause that let's me know that you like this and want me to continue!! I also apologize for the writing it'd it bugs you, I'm trying to learn new writing ways :3


End file.
